Modern industrial methods have resulted in a need for an apparatus that is capable of efficiently filtering high temperature combustion gases containing particulate material. In combustion turbine applications, for example, a combustion turbine uses energy generated from hot pressurized combustion gases produced by burning natural or propane gas, petroleum distillates or low ash fuel oil. When coal and other solid fuels are burned, particulates carried over from the combustion of such solid fuels can cause turbine blade erosion and fouling. An efficient system for filtering of such hot combustion gases would permit the use of such solid fuels. As another example, in conventional boiler operations, the boilers undergo routine shutdown for cleaning the fireside surfaces and for inspection. An efficient hot gas filtering system would greatly extend the life and operational time for a boiler to operate between inspections. Fouling of the fireside surface due to ash deposition and corrosion would be eliminated or minimized.
It would be desirable to provide a filtering apparatus that can filter high temperature, high pressure, aggressive gases, such as oxidizing gases, and/or reducing gases.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an improved filter holder and gasket assembly that can be employed with a conventional candle filter and a thin walled composite filter which can more easily be mounted within a pressure vessel than prior art filter holder and gasket assemblies.